Steve ruins everything
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Soda is having some feeling for the two youngest members of the group, but what if they are returned? Johnny/Soda/Pony
1. Chapter 1

His chest rose and fell in a rhythm that gave Soda a feeling of peace watching it. Lying next to Pony, he couldn't help but watch the younger male and fall even more in love with him. At first he felt sick at what he thought about his younger brother, but after listening to Pony talk about love one day; he realized that he would accept it. The thought that he wouldn't, is what kept Soda from telling the younger male what he was feeling. There was also, Johnny. A sight escaped Soda's lips as he thought about the dark skinned male. Not only was he feeling things for Pony, but also Johnny. He was just looking for heartbreak, wasn't he?

Even a blind person could see the bond and love that Johnny and Pony shared. They were both just to shy for their own good, that's the only reason that they never got together. Or had they? Soda's brows furrowed as he thought about that fact.

No, Pony would tell Soda, wouldn't he? Pony was a damn good liar when he wanted to be.

Pony made a noise in his sleep as sun beams started falling on his face. He wiggled for a few seconds, then was still again, Soda still watching the beauty. Raising his hand he ran just the tip of his middle finger down Pony's forehead and over his nose. He was just about to move and plant a kiss on Pony's lips, when a loud bang came from the front room.

"Where is everyone?" He heard Steve yell into the house.

Pony jolted on the bed and opened his eyes and looked at Soda and smiled. Soda smiled back and got up out of bed. He was going to kill his best friend.

The day at the DX went by slow and boring and Soda was happy to get home but that was short lived from what was in the living room. Ponyboy was sitting on the couch reading a book and Johnny was lying on the couch with his head in Pony's lap.

"Hi Soda, how was work?" Pony asked, smiling at his big brother.

"Fine," He said and walked to their room.

Just like he knew Pony would do, the younger male followed him.

"Are you ok Soda?" Pony asked sitting on the bed next to him.

"Fine," He said again, trying not to sound mad, it wasn't really Pony's fault.

"You don't sound fine," Pony said, putting his hand on Soda's shoulder.

Soda shrugged his hand off then instantly felt bad at the look of hurt on Pony's face.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"No, it's me,"

"What?"

"You see I have this crush," Soda said, folding his hands and putting them between his legs.

"Ok?" Pony asked looking at him.

"And no one will accept it,"

"Soda, I'll always accept you,"

"Even if it's you and Johnny?"

Pony's eyes went wide. "What?"

"It's you and Johnny, still accept me now?" Soda moved so he was laying on the bed, facing away from Pony.

"Soda," Pony said softly. "Soda,"

He said his name a few more times, but the older male just kept quiet, the tears falling down his face. Pony let out a small sigh and left the room. Soda laid on his back and just cried more, then falling asleep at the thought of his own stupidity. Why did he have to tell him?

It seems like he had just fallen asleep when he felt a weight on his hips. Trying to move, the weight just pushed down more, making him open his eyes in frustration and gasp. Sitting on him was Pony, it took him a few seconds to realize the other male wasn't wearing a shirt.

"What are you doing?" Soda asked, in a slightly annoyed tone.

"My my, someone is grumpy," A voice off to Soda's left said, making the teen look over there, only to see Johnny in the same shirtless state.

"He is when he wakes up sometimes," Pony said

"What are you two doing?" Soda asked, looking between the two.

"Making your wet dreams come true," Pony said.

"What?"

"You see," Pony sat up, making his ass shift against Soda's crotch, making him moan. "Me and Johnny have had this thing going for a while now,"

"And we were very happy, but at the same time, there was something else we both wanted as well,"

"Someone to be more exact," Pony said, wiggling his hips a little.

"Hey at least you got to sleep next to him every night," Johnny said, looking up at Pony.

"Not in the way I wanted, anyway, for one of us the attraction was odd; illegal even,"

Soda looked up at him then over at Johnny. "So you mean?"

"Someone's a little slow on the uptake," Johnny said, smiling.

"That he is, why don't you show him," Pony said, with a smirk.

"I'd be more than happy to," And Johnny shifted over and placed his lips on Soda's.

The blond teen gasped into the kiss and Johnny slipped his tongue into the warm cavern. Pony let out a moan watching the two and flicked his hips over Soda's making him moan into the kiss. When Johnny broke away, Soda was left breathless and just a little more than turned on.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Soda gasped at him.

"From Pony, he's a lot better than me at it," Johnny said making Soda shiver.

Pony smirked and grabbed the back of Soda's head and kissed him. For as good as Johnny was it didn't hold a candle to the explosions that went off in his body when Pony's lips were against his. Johnny took a hold of Soda's hand and put it to Pony's back and made him run his nails up the younger teens back. Pony moaned and tossed his head back.

"That's mean Johnnycakes," Pony gasped as Soda did it again.

"He needs to know all you spots, now doesn't he? Like here," Johnny ran his nails against Pony's half exposed hip. Pony shivered and moaned again, making Soda smirk.

"I would need to know these things wouldn't I?" Soda grabbed Pony and rolled them over so Pony was under him.

Soda leaned up and took his shirt off making the other two smile.

"What else?" Soda asked looking at Johnny.

"He loves to be kissed like this," Johnny grabbed Soda and kissed him, running his tongue lightly against the teens bottom lip before biting it.

"You are evil," Pony gasped.

"His nipples are also very sensitive," Johnny said leaning down and flicking his tongue against Pony's nipple.

The young teen moaned and arched his back as Johnny moved his tongue in a circle around it. Soda smirked and leaned down and did the same to the other one. Pony's moans climbed higher.

"You know," Pony gasped when they let go of him. "Johnny likes his neck bitten,"

"Oh really?" Soda turned to the dark skinned teen and pulled his head to the side by his hair and bit the skin there.

Johnny moaned loudly as Soda sucked the skin lightly.

"And likes his chest scratched too," Pony said, panting lightly watching the two.

Soda did what Pony had said, making the teen moan out.

Pony rolled again and Soda was on his back once more, one boy on each side of him.

"Well, you know some of ours, what are yours?" Pony said in a little whisper.

Pony ran his fingers over Soda's chest grazing his nails over his nipples, making the older teen moan and shiver. Johnny tilted Soda's head to the side and nipped at the skin as Pony moved his mouth over the bud. Soda's moans ran out in the room as he rested his hands on the back of the other two's heads. As they broke away they kissed each other, making Soda moan at the sight.

"Now for more?" Johnny asked, Soda kissing him again.

Pony moved and undid Soda's pants and took them and his boxers off. Soda's erection twitched when Pony kissed it lightly then took him into his mouth. Soda's hips jerked but were pushed back down as Pony moved his mouth his mouth over his cock a few more times.

"Now here is the real question my dear older brother," Pony crawled over to him and kissed him lightly.

"What?"

"Who do you want first?"

Soda's eyes flashed. "What?"

"Who's ass do you want to be in first?" Johnny said in his ear.

Soda moaned and shivered. "That's not a fair question you know," He said and shivered again as Pony kissed his chest.

"Would you mind if it was me then, Pony dear?" Johnny asked, kissing Ponyboy.

"Go ahead," Pony smiled.

Johnny grabbed something out of his pocket before taking them off and tossing them to the side. Opening the bottle of lube he put some in his palm and got Soda ready, then slid onto him. Ponyboy kissed Soda hard, as he moaned at the feeling that was Johnny. As Johnny started moving up and down Soda lost all thought, just had the feelings. Johnny rode him as Pony's lips were all over his chest and neck, then lips.

His moans got louder as he got closer and closer, he was nearly there when Johnny pulled off him. Soda gasped and looked at him.

"I'm not going to have all the fun you know," And he laid on his back as Ponyboy took his pants off.

"It's my turn now," Pony said in a low whisper and crawled between Johnny's legs and wiggled his ass.

Soda moaned at the sight and got up on his knees and got behind Pony. Sliding into him slowly, Pony moaned and took Johnny into his mouth as well. As Soda thrust into Pony, it made his head bob over Johnny's cock. It wasn't long before Soda could feel himself getting close again. He reached around and grabbed Pony's cock and stroked it making the teen moan.

With the extra vibrations around his cock, Johnny came deep in Pony's mouth. Pony swallowed it all and moaned loudly as he came as well. The feeling of the young teens contracting muscles made Soda moan loud and thrust a few more times and came inside his younger brother.

Soda pulled out and laid on the bed as Pony moved and grabbed a towel that was chilling on the floor and cleaned himself up. Soda scooted over to Johnny and kissed him deeply as Pony slipped his pants on. As Johnny got up and did the same Pony crawled and kissed Soda. Johnny took this opportunity to smack Pony on the ass making the teen jump and turn and look at Johnny.

"You're gonna get it now," And he grabbed Johnny and pinned him to the wall and kissed him.

"If that's what you get for smacking you on the ass, I should do it too," Soda said, standing up and putting his own pants on.

When Soda was close enough Pony grabbed him and him and Johnny both kissed him at the same time.

"I could get used to this," Soda went to kiss Pony again when there was a slam from the front door.

"Any one home?" Steve yelled.

Pony sighed. "Steve ruins everything,"

"Tell me about it,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

This lovely pairing (pairings? Threesome? Idk) Was asked for my love Esther. I hope I didn't disappoint?

Well that's another one off the list, that's getting shorter every day. Then I will get back to my updates, unless I get a random idea for one, like I did last night.

SO read and review my darlings and I will keep up the smutty goodness.

Even when you don't I still do, but when you review it makes me happy and when I'm happy I write more. So review please?

AND I'm still taking requests on odd and off the wall couples. Or just any you want to see more of. Or any that you want to see and that just aren't out there. Anything, I'm not picky about what I write, well for the most part. There are a few things I won't do (like take Pony away from Darry, I like Darry as the big brother figure and more but that's not the point)


	2. Happy Birthday Esther

A small whimper echoed though the still room as the maker of the noise tossed and turned on the bed. Another whimper was made as he slipped deeper into the hell that was his own mind. With a gasp, he moved on the bed again, this time hitting the other occupant on the bed waking him up.

"What that hell?" Soda said and looked at Pony, only to realize that he was in the middle of a nightmare.

Leaning up he shook Pony's shoulder gently, trying to wake the teen from his slumber.

"Pony," He shook his shoulder harder, this time succeeding in waking him up.

The younger male looked around quickly and gasped, flinging himself into Soda's arms and sobbing quietly into his neck.

"Its ok baby, its ok, I'm here," Soda rubbed his hand up and down Pony's back. Once the sobs died down, Pony pulled his head back and looked at his older brother.

"Sorry about that," He said softly.

"Its ok baby, do you remember anything?"

Pony shook his head. "No, its always the same,"

"What can I do to help?"

Pony looked up at him with a glint in his eye and tackled Soda, getting on top of him and straddling his waist.

"I don't know Soda, what can you do for me?" He ground his hips down into Soda's making the teen give a startled moan.

"What indeed," Soda said, grabbing Pony's hips and digging his thumb nails into the flesh.

Pony moaned low in his throat and leaned down and kissed Soda, letting his hands run over the other teens chest, making sure to rub over his nipples. The younger teen could feel Soda's cock start to harden under him, turning him on even more. Soda pushed the other teen off him for a moment and took his pants off and tugging at Pony to do the same. He took his pants off and sat back on Soda's hips, letting his cock rub between his cheeks. Soda tossed his head back as Pony continued to do this and nip at the flesh of his neck.

"Goddamn it get on my cock," Soda growled, holding Pony's hips tightly.

Pony smiled and grabbed the lube and made quick work of getting Soda ready for him. Once he was all slicked up, Pony put the bottle away and moved over Soda's cock again, rubbing against him.

"How bad do you want it?" Pony whispered out.

"Real bad Pony, really bad,"

"I don't think that's bad enough," He pushed a little on to Soda's cock, just to pull back up, when Soda tried to get in him.

The older male let out a whine and ran his hands over Pony's chest. "Please fuck me?"

"Well since you asked so nicely," He slid slowly down Soda's cock, letting every inch fill him with pleasure.

"God, Pony," Soda gasped.

"Does that feel good?"

"Better than good,"

Pony smirked and started moving his body up and down Soda's cock, making them both moan. Soda started bucking his hips up as Pony moved down, causing him to go further into his younger lover.

"Ponyboy, I love you so much," Soda gasped.

"I love you to Sodapop," He said as he ran his hands up and down Soda's toned chest.

Soda let out another low moan as Pony continued to ride him. The muscles in Soda's body were starting to tense as he felt himself get closer and closer.

"Play with me," Pony commanded in a moan.

Soda shivered in pleasure and reached down and started stroking the younger males cock in time with how he was impaling himself of Soda's cock. Only a few strokes later, Pony came with a gasping moan on Soda's hand and stomach. After Pony's muscles pulsed and squeezed around him, Soda let out another moan and came deep inside him. Pony kept his hips to Soda's, but now was rocking them back and forth, bringing forth every drop of cum out of him. As Pony pulled off of him, Soda gave a shuttering gasp and shivered. The younger male grabbed the towel they had all used that day and cleaned them up and then pulled his pants back on. Soda pulled his own on and pulled Pony to him.

"Think you'll be able to get back to sleep?"

Pony nodded and yawned, snuggling closer to Soda.

"Good night baby," Soda said softly.

"Night," Pony yawned again and they both drifted off to sleep.

"Where the hell is my other shoe?" Was the first thing that Soda heard as he started waking up the next morning.

Opening his eyes more, he was greeted with the sight of Ponyboy bending over and looking under the bed.

"Well good morning," Soda said, stretching.

Pony jumped a little and smiled up at him. "Morning Soda, what are you doing up, you don't have to work till later,"

"With all the racket your making, how could anyone sleep?" Soda cracked.

Pony rolled his eyes and then moved and picked up the shoe he had been looking for. "AH HA," He sat on the bed and pulled them on.

Just as he was about to stand up, Soda grabbed him and pulled him on the bed and kissed him deeply. Pony let out a startled moan and kissed him back, running his fingers through his hair.

"Let me go," Pony whined quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I haven't brushed my teeth yet and I need to get to school," Pony said, trying to get up.

Soda pushed him back down. "You can be a few minutes late," And his hands started sliding into Pony's pants.

"PONYBOY CURTIS, I told Darry I would drive you to school but I will leave your ass to walk if you are not ready in 5 minutes," Steve, yelled through the house, making the two jump.

"That man ruins everything," Soda groaned as Pony got up and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Groaning, Soda got up and headed to the living room smiling at Steve.

"I'm going to murder you," The smile on his face got bigger as he took a step closer to Steve, as he backed up.

"No killing my ride, I'm ready," He kissed Soda on the cheek. "I love you and I'll see you later,"

"Later," Steve said, looking at Soda oddly and heading out the door with Pony.

Soda groaned and made his way to the kitchen and made him self some blue pancakes, because everyone needs a little spice in their life. Getting done with his food, he washed the plate and tried to decide what to do.

"Hmm what would Darry do?" Soda said to himself. "Read a book,"

Walking back into his room, he pulled a random book of Pony's shelf and went back to the living room. About one chapter into it, he was already bored out of his mind.

"Man, how can anyone read these things?" Setting it down, he turned on the TV.

Flipping through the channels, there was really nothing of interest on, except Mickey, so he watched that for a little while. When it was over, he went back to what he was doing before, not a damn thing.

"I guess taking a shower couldn't hurt," He mumbled to himself.

Getting to the bathroom and stripping out of his clothes, he turned the water on and stepped in. Attempting to take a while and not be bored really didn't work so he started singing.

After failing to hit a high note, he stopped and shook his head, then jumped as he heard a voice.

"Some good singing there Soda," Johnny cracked.

"When did you," He started to ask, but was stopped as a naked Johnny slipped into the tub shower with him.

"Hello there," Johnny said, grabbing Soda's hips and kissing him.

Soda let out a moan as Johnny wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his wet body against him. The taller male wrapped his arms around Johnny's waist and moaned again as he felt Johnny's member start to harden.

"Well hello there yourself," Soda said, moving Johnny's wet hair off his face.

"You don't mind that I'm stopping you from showering do you?"

"It's a lot better now that you're here anyway,"

Johnny chuckled and kissed Soda again.

The darker skinned male let out a loud moan as Soda ran his wet fingers up his cock and then back down it.

"Someone is excited," Soda said against his lips.

"What are you going to do about it?" Johnny tilted his head.

Soda kissed to his neck and bit the skin, making Johnny moan and hold on to him. Then he started kissing down again, till he was on his knees and Johnny's cock was in his face. Taking just the head of it in at first, he started slow gradually taking more and more of him in each time. When he had all he could take in, he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock and started bobbing up and down. Johnny's moans rang out and bounced off the tiles of the bathroom as Soda moved faster.

"Oh God, Soda," Johnny moaned, wrapping his fingers in Soda's hair.

The other male moaned around his cock, the vibrations making him shiver in pleasure and moan even louder. Soda caressed Johnny's balls with his free hand, marveling at the feeling of them, jumping and twitching at every move he made.

"Soda, I'm gonna cum," Johnny moaned as the other male just moved faster.

With a yell of Soda's name, Johnny came in Soda's mouth. The male swallowed all the bitter liquid and moved back up and kissed him. Johnny let his tongue invade Soda's mouth and moaning lightly at the taste of himself.

"Now what about you?" Johnny asked, starting to slide down only to be stopped by Soda.

He pulled him up and kissed him. "Would it be to much to ask for you to get in my bed and on your knees," He asked against Johnny's lips, before kissing him again.

"What are we waiting for,"

Soda shut off the water and stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying off his hair a little. Johnny did the same and once they made sure the coast was clear, they got into the bedroom and closed and locked the door. Johnny kissed Soda once and then climbed on the bed and shook his ass at the other male.

"Well I'm on your bed and on my knees, you gonna do something about it?"

Soda shivered and grabbed the lube and got him self ready. After he put the bottle away and wiped his hand off and put a towel under them, he climbed behind Johnny and kissed his lower back.

Grabbing his hips, Soda pushed his cock against Johnny's entrance and started moving in and out slowly. The dark skinned male, grabbed the bed sheets in fistfuls and moaned into a pillow.

"Uh huh," Soda said and reached around, scratching Johnny's chest. "Let me hear those moans,"

He thrust in deep, hitting Johnny's prostate in the process making him toss his head back and moan loudly.

"That's my boy," Soda said and started thrusting again.

The faster Soda started going into Johnny, the louder and more broken the moans started to get. Soda was even sure he started to hear a few words in another language, even though he had never heard him speak it before. Soda's breath started to come out in pants and whimpers as he got more into what he was doing. Johnny started moaning even louder as he got close.

"You wanna come for me?" Soda asked and Johnny nodded and moaned again.

Soda reached around and grabbed his cock and started stroking it, thrusting even faster into him.

Johnny let out another really loud moan and came on the towel. Soda, feeling Johnny come, shivered in pleasure and came in his lover. Both of their breaths were coming in pants as Soda pulled out and cleaned him self off. As Soda pulled on a pair of jeans, Johnny pulled his own on and then laid on the bed.

"Well that was a fun ride," He smiled up at Soda.

Soda smiled back at him and climbed over him, lying on him lightly and kissing him. The other male wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him back. Their kiss was interrupted by a loud yawn from Soda.

"Aww, did I wear someone out?"

"Yes, yes you did,"

"They why not set an alarm and take a nap?"

"Only if you take one with me?"

Johnny smiled and nodded. Soda reached for the alarm clock and set it, then laid back down and wrapped his arms around the other male.

"Night Johnnycakes,"

"Night, Poppers,"

Soda raised his eyebrows briefly about the name, but then shrugged and hugged him again and fell asleep.

The shrill ringing of the alarm clock woke the two boys from their slumber, the one groaned and stopped it and sat up.

"I so don't want to go to work," Soda groaned and stood up.

Johnny watched him from the bed, his dark eyes tracing every movement. Smiling lightly he moved and swatted him on the ass as he best to retrieve his hat from the floor.

"Hey you," Soda smiled at him and moved over him to kiss him again.

Johnny responded warmly, then let him go and pushed him lightly. "You need to get going,"

"Yea, yea don't remind me,"

Standing up again, he finished getting ready and then gave Johnny one more kiss before starting to head out to door.

"I'll see you later tonight then," Soda smiled.

"See you then," Johnny smiled back and laid back down.

The other teen made his way to the living room and pulled on his shoes and then was on his way to work.

About half an hour later, Pony walked into the house and tossed his back pack on the floor. Seeing one of his books on the table, he bent over to look at it.

"Now why is that out here?"

A set of nails clawing down his back, made him arch up and into a warm body.

"Of all the things you could be doing right at this moment, you are worried about why your book is on the table?" Johnny whispered in his ear and started making patterns with his nails on Pony's hips.

"Johnny," Pony moaned as the other male kissed his neck and nibbled lightly on his ear lobe.

"Yes?" He whispered softly.

Ponyboy turned around and crashed his lips to Johnny's making the older male moan into his mouth. Running his hands down Johnny's, still bare, chest, Pony slipped his tongue into his mouth. When Johnny's tongue started massaging against his, the younger male moaned and wrapped his arms tight around his neck.

"You ready for some fun?" Johnny said, nipping his bottom lip a few times.

Pony moaned and kissed him again, leading him backwards to the bed room. When they got there Johnny lifted Pony's shirt off and tossed it on the floor. Running his hands up Pony's chest, Johnny flicked his thumb nails over his nipples making him moan loudly.

"Get on the bed," Johnny commanded lightly and kissed Pony's neck.

Taking off his shoes and sock's real quick, he laid on the bed and Johnny climbed over him and took off his pants. Grabbing Pony's cock in his hand, he rubbed it up and down, making him moan and arch his back.

"What do you want Pony?"

"I want you in me," He moaned loudly.

"Your wish is my command,"

Johnny slipped off his pants and grabbed the lube and positioned himself back between Pony's legs.

"What did you want again?" He asked as he put the lube on his cock.

"I want you in me,"

"In where?" He kissed him lightly.

"Just get your cock in my ass," Pony growled.

Johnny shivered and pressed himself into Pony in one fluid movement making them both moan out loud. Johnny pressed his knees under Pony's legs and started moving in and out of him at a slow pace.

"Oh, Johnny," Pony whimpered and gasped.

"Feel good baby?"

"Yes, oh yes more," He arched again and Johnny started moving faster.

Johnny dug his nails into Pony's hips, making the younger teen moan even louder and arch his back again. Pony gripped the pillow under his head and moaned and yelled out Johnny's name as said male moved faster and faster into him.

"Touch yourself," Johnny said, shaking with pleasure.

Pony gasped and reached down and grabbed his cock and started pumping it, trying to keep up with Johnny's thrusts. Pony felt himself getting close as Johnny started brushing his prostate.

"Come for me, Ponyboy, come for me," Johnny growled and clawed his hips a bit harder.

Pony let out a loud yell and came on his stomach. Feeling his lover come, pushed Johnny just that extra bit over the edge and he came in him. Johnny shivered a few times as aftershock ripped through his body and he kissed Pony deeply.

Pulling out of his slowly, made both boys moan again and Johnny grabbed the towel and cleaned them up. They both got up and put their clothes on and made their way to the living room and Pony re-picked up the book that was on the table.

"Why was this out here though?" Pony said, sitting on the couch.

"No idea," Johnny said and laid his head back in Pony's lap, his favorite place to be when they were laying on the couch.

Pony just shrugged and opened the book and started reading it as he ran his fingers in Johnny's hair.

Later on when all of the rest of them got home, Johnny was sitting just next to him, not on his lap anymore. As they were all sitting there, Pony thought of an idea and whispered it in Johnny's ear. The teen smirked and nodded. This exchanged caught Soda's attention and he raised an eyebrow at them, catching Pony's gaze.

Pony winked at him and mouthed, 'later'

Soda shivered lightly and went back to what was on TV wanting to know what was going to exactly happen 'later'.

After dinner the gang watched some TV and then Dally and Two-bit said they were going to hunt up some action. Steve convinced Soda to play a few hands of poker with him and told him he better not cheat.

"Well I'm off to bed," Pony said, kissing Soda and Darry's cheeks real fast. "You staying the night Johnny?"

"Yea, might as well," He said, yawning and laying on the couch.

Pony smiled and headed to his room.

After more than ten hands of poker, Soda finally called it quits after losing nine out of the ten.

"I am going to bed," He announced.

"Well then I'm off, since you were the last one up," Darry had gone to bed about ten minutes ago.

"See ya tomorrow,"

"See ya," And Steve left.

Looking over at Johnny, the male was fast asleep, his chest rising and falling at regular intervals. Soda smiled, went and did his bathroom things and then went into the room where Pony was sleeping as well. Putting his pajamas on, he climbed into bed and curled against Pony's back and wrapped his arm around him. It didn't take long for the male to fall asleep.

"Soda," A voice whispered.

The male twitched a little and then settled again.

"Soooda," The voice said again, in a low singsong way, this time with a hand on his cock.

The teen jumped lightly and opened his eyes, finding himself face to face with Ponyboy.

"Well hello to you," He said and then gasped as Pony pressed his lips to his. The older teen moaned as Pony's tongue invaded his mouth and pressed against his own. Pony's hand ran up his chest making him break away from him as he realized the hand that was on his cock hadn't moved. Looking over, Johnny was there, smiling at him.

"Hi there," Johnny smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Hi," Soda squeaked as Johnny gave him a little squeeze.

"I told you I would tell you later, well do you want to be told or shown?" Pony whispered in his ear.

Soda grabbed the back of his head and kissed him deeply. "Show me,"

Pony smiled then him and Johnny moved down, bringing Soda's pants and boxers down with them. Soda gasped lightly as the cold air hit his hardened cock. Pony and Johnny moved forward their mouths on each side of his cock, making out with the head of his cock in the middle of it. Soda slapped his hand over his mouth as they continued to make out over his cock.

The blond teen arched as Johnny moved to kiss his hip and Pony took all of him into his mouth. As Pony bobbed his over Soda's erection, Johnny kissed a line up the males stomach as and kissed him, letting his moans fill his mouth.

Pony let go of Soda's cock with a popping noise and climbed up and sat on his hips. Soda let out a strangled moan as he realized that Pony wasn't wearing any pants.

"If you don't mind Johnny dear, may I go first this time?" Pony asked, pulling Johnny to him and kissing him as Soda moaned; Pony was rocking back and forth over him.

"Go ahead my love,"

Pony rolled off of Soda and laid on his back, making a come hither motion which Soda followed and got between his legs.

"I'm all ready for you," Pony said, shaking his hips a little.

Soda shivered lightly and pressed his cock right into Pony's ready hole, making them both moan. The older male started thrusting into him at a slow pace making him pant, even more when Johnny came over and started sucking on his nipple. Johnny attacked Pony's lips in a kiss as Soda started slamming into him at a faster pace.

"God you feel so good," Soda moaned.

"You gonna just do me huh?" Pony said, moaning.

Soda slammed into him a few more times, then pulled out and attacked Johnny with a kiss. The other male made a squeaking noise and kissed him back and moaned as Soda slid deep into him. Soda started going slow at first again and grabbed Pony, kissing him and pulling him up on to his knees next to him. Johnny reached down and grabbed Pony's cock and started stroking him, making him moan into Soda's mouth. Still kissing Soda, Pony reached and started stroking Johnny's cock making his moans join the other two's.

Soda started going faster as he felt him self getting closer.

"Oh god," He said, tossing his head back. Pony started moving his hand faster, making Johnny come, moaning incoherent nonsense. With the tightening on his cock, Soda came kissing Pony again to contain yell of pleasure. A few more strokes Pony came on Johnny's stomach with a shivering jerk.

Pony fell back one his feet breathing heavy as Soda pulled out of Johnny with a shiver. Grabbing the 'clean up' towel, he cleaned himself up then cleaned Johnny up as Pony kissed him male. Once they were all cleaned up, they got back into what they were wearing.

"Well I need to be getting back to the couch," Johnny said, kissing Soda.

"Yea, wish you could stay in here, but it would raise way to many questions," Pony said as Johnny moved to him, giving him a kiss as well.

"I half want to say who gives a damn," Soda yawned.

"Soda," Johnny sighed softly, the yelped as Soda grabbed him and pulled on the other side of him. "What are you doing?"

"We'll say the you had a bad dream and wanted some one to sleep with, so you came in here and no you can't argue with me,"

Johnny just smiled and curled up to Soda's back and kissed his shoulder. "That works,"

Soda and Pony nodded and they shared a small kiss as Soda pulled him close.

"Good night you two,"

"Night," They said at the same time and snuggled closer to him.

"Steve better not some how ruin this," Pony mumbled.

"That's for sure,"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Authors Note~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

WOOO that was fun.

And Happy Birthday to my love Esther, I hope this is a good present, I worked hard on it ^_^

I own nothing.


End file.
